


Walking on eggshells

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Alana deals with Will being the Ripper by seeing her lover.





	Walking on eggshells

Alana Bloom drove her car to the house that belonged to her lover Hannibal Lecter. It was late and she was tired from a long day. She needed to see him, to talk about Will.  
Will Graham was in Chilton’s care, and he was the Ripper. He had once kissed her tenderly, and she had refused him.  
“Alana,” said Hannibal as she knocked on his door as if her scent, a subtle whiff of the perfume Rosa Kabuki by Dior gave her away since Hannibal had bought it for her, thinking its rose scent matched her beauty.   
“Hannibal,” she said. “Who are you having for dinner?”  
“Someone who didn’t come. Care to join me?”  
“Yes. Just you and me.”  
“Very intimate,” he smiled and she melted as ever.  
“What are we having?” she asked.  
“Ratatouille, followed by a dessert I have worked on for hours.”  
“I shall be honored to eat it.”  
They sat down to eat and Alana did not mention Will once.  
“Dessert is a snow egg,” said Hannibal.  
“What is that?” she asked as he fetched two snow cones.  
“It’s a dessert created by the Australian chef Peter Gilmore. It rests on a meringue that’s exquisite in its texture. You crack the egg open and out pours refreshing goodness.”  
“I like that,” Alana said and took a crack at the thin shell.   
“It’s brittle like an aged human skull, and inside its secrets await you for consumption.”  
Alana ate and was silent in contemplation.  
“What secrets did Will hide?” she asked.  
“His true darkness hid in the caverns of his skull, and drove him to kill young Abigail. Like Saturn he ate his child.”  
“Her body was never found, only her ear,” said Alana and watched Hannibal’s dark eyes as he ate the meringue.  
“He will have displayed her somewhere. He loves theatre. “  
“The Ripper does. I suppose Will is the ripper.”  
“Yes. You do.”  
“I trusted him. I thought he was merely troubled by the horrors he saw.”  
“His empathy does not rule out cruelty. It might even make him better at it.”  
“I kissed him.”  
“He might not have meant to harm you.”  
“Not then, no..I wonder if my rejection drove him to it.”  
“My dear, if he was a monster it’s not on you.”  
“No,” said Alana and finished her egg.

*  
Hannibal made love to her tenderly, and she did see his eyes glint darkly as he ate her out.  
For a second she thought he was a monster, and she his victim.  
It passed and she allowed pleasure to overtake her. There were no hidden secrets in his mind that would scare her she was sure as the orgasmic oblivion claimed her for its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Peter Gilmore for borrowing his great recipe for this. Here it is: https://www.lifestylefood.com.au/recipes/12484/guava-snow-egg
> 
> I’ve seen it made on Australian Masterchef. It takes forever to make and is very much a dessert Hannibal would make to show off. 
> 
> Rosa Kabuki is described thus by the perfumer: I wanted to create a delicate rose swathed in powdery, cottony musks, bringing to mind the immaculate faces of traditional Japanese Kabuki theater. A rose that is pink at heart, but enveloped in a white that haloes its petals. Its caressing softness is pricked with vivid, dew-pearled greens.


End file.
